Story of my life
by DazedandConfused1
Summary: Au Future Fic...Repost to correct mistakes... please read and review :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't anyone but Chase & Gracie because I made them in my head  
  
  
  
34 year old Rory Gilmore read the paper as she lightly ran her finger over the rim of her coffee cup and glanced at the clock, 5:00.  
"Gracie!" She called out without even glancing up from her reading.  
"I know dammit" A voice sounded sleepily from the other room.  
"Don't swear at me" Rory scolded and walked down the hall, pushing the door open.   
"Sorry" 15 year old Grace Gilmore mumbled getting out of bed and walked to the closet, pulling out a Nirvana shirt.  
"Going out, sweetie?" Rory said and grinned. Every morning was the same, Grace muttering a profanity, apologizing and picking out every piece of clothing except her uniform.  
In response she received a grunt and watched as her daughter dropped the shirt back into the closet and picked out her school clothes. "I'm taking a shower" She muttered and threw them on the bed before walking into the bathroom, turning on the water and slamming the door.   
Rory smiled slightly and wandered back in the kitchen, her daughter was a character. She was sarcastic, beautiful but nothing like her at sixteen and the only thing that could link the two now as mother and daughter was their identical blue eyes. Although Gracie's were usually lined thick with black eyeliner. She had deep blue eyes and light brown hair that was cut into a short bob right above her shoulders. The kitchen door opened and she saw her husband Jess walk into the kitchen and place a small kiss on her lips before mumbling a morning.   
"Gracie up?" He said and poured himself a bowl of cereal.  
"Yea, your..." A thud and groan sounded from the room across from Grace's "Nevermind then" she closed with a smirk.  
Jess shook his head and laughed "Morning Chase"  
He was rewarded with a Morning dad from his 16-year-old son and then the sound of Eminem throughout the hall.  
A few seconds later the water in the bathroom was turned off and a towel sporting Gracie emerged and lazily walked into her room. Chase opened his bedroom door and hit her by accident  
"Watch it moron" She snapped and walked into her bedroom before slamming the door.   
"And good morning to you dear sister." A uniform clad Chase walked into the kitchen, tie hung lose and dyed dark blond hair up in a low Mohawk. His eyes sported a thin black line of eyeliner that didn't go unnoticed by Rory "Chase, your just going to have to wash it off."   
He grabbed a chocolate poptart out of the toaster "I know" He answered with a shrug.  
"I need coffee" Rory wined and placed her empty coffee cup in the sink.   
"Me too, Luke's?" Jess said, already grabbing his jacket but then paused "Wait, Gracie..."  
"Is ready, let's go" Gracie answered stepping out of her room and grabbed her jacket and the keys to the car before going outside.  
Rory sighed and followed her, with Jess and Chase at heel "To Luke's" 


	2. Chappy 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them...period  
  
  
  
  
The car ride was quiet other than the radio set to low. They arrived at Luke's and parked the car before walking in. "Muchkins" Loreali cooed as they walked in and Rory & Jess sat at a nearby table. "Hi Lor" Chase and Grace replied simultaneously "Can we each get a cup of coffee to go please, Luke?"   
"Sure" He replied gruffly before turning around and filling two cups with freshly brewed coffee.  
"Me too Dad and a donut!" Rory cried and Luke shook his head "What about you Jess?"  
"The usual" He answered with a nod  
"Lukey poo, a cup for me too! Ooh! I rhymed and it's not even 6:00 in the morning! Now THAT deserves a cup of coffee, doesn't it? Yes I think it does" Loreali grinned proudly and was oblivious to the fact that she just answered her own question. Luke placed a cup in front of her and she cheerily picked up her newfound elixir, downing half of it.  
"Amazing" Luke muttered and handed the kids their coffee.  
"Thanks, see ya later" Gracie picked up their coffee's and headed towards the door. "Bye mom, dad, Lor"   
A round of 'Bye Gracie, Chase' was heard throughout the diner, as the door slammed shut.  
Gracie cringed as the cold morning breeze rustled her hair and she sprinted to the car and jumped in before cranking the radio up and turning on the heat.  
"Burr" Chase chattered and rubbed his hands together before putting them in his hoodie.  
They started towards Hartford when Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty' started playing.   
"No, turn it off" Chase mumbled, reaching for the dial.  
"No, get away" Grace slapped his hand gently and started lip syncing.  
"Gracie, what the hell? Xtina come on," He said bitterly pronouncing Xtina "She's a whore"   
"She is not" Gracie jumped to her defense quickly "She's only displaying female sexuality and sensual-ness and there's nothing wrong with that."(a/n im a fan..obviously)  
"Whatever" Chase was not in the mood to argue at this time in the morning, he put on his headphones and drifted off. Gracie sighed as she looked up and the building and parked the car. She grabbed their backpacks and gently nuged Chase.  
"Get up, it's time" She spat and walked around the car, opening his door and offering him his backpack. He grabbed it and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. They walked through the heavy wood doors and separated, although the same thoughts were going through their heads  
  
'And it starts' 


	3. Chappy 3

Due to Microsoft Words' spellcheck being a dumbass, I am sorry if stuff is spelled wrong.   
Also, I'm ill and irrated so please bare with me if this sucks  
  
Merry belated Christmas and Happy Holidays!!  
  
Back at the diner Rory wildly talked about the new article she was supposed to write. Her affections toward journalism were clearly displayed as she explained it, hands flying and eyes shining. They were the only times she displayed SUCH enthusiasm. She loved her work and even though she didn't go to an Ivy League school, due to Chase, she still got a good education at Boston U. after he was born and was now a prized editor of the New York Times. Chase, at only 18 she had him... he wasn't supposed to happen but she was unbelievably glad he did. He didn't completely mess up her education; she still got what she was striving for in the end.   
  
"I mean can you believe that, who would do something like that?" Rory ended as she sipped her coffee and unconsciously flipped her hair.   
"I don't know, Ror but people are messed up these day" Jess answered and drank his tea, leaning back.   
"Yea, I know" She placed her right hand on the table and started tapping her thumb and forefinger to a song and tilted her head to the side, glancing out the window.   
"Something wrong, love?" Jess whispered, noticing these traits which she did only when there was something on her mind.  
"Um, I don't know" She said, scrunching her eyebrows together "I mean, Chase and Gracie... their nothing like we used to be...well at least me."  
"Their like you" Jess defensively responded.  
"No their not" She said now looking him in the eyes "I mean Gracie's grades are good but Chase's... he only does as good as he has too, he almost failed three classes this year Jess! Their style...I mean don't get me wrong I am not THAT kind of mom but it's just..."   
  
"Just what Rory? Their good kids, they both inherited your personality traits...the coffee, the wittiness"  
"I know, I know" She said and looked towards her mom, remembering how close they were, still are.   
"That's what you miss, isn't it?" Jess said practically reading her; he learned to do that quite well "It's not there fashion sense or grades, you miss the closeness, the security. Chase and Gracie are their own people, their individuals and in this day and age that's life. It's a good thing in some perspectives but if it's bothering you talk to them."  
"I will, tonight" Rory smiled and drank the rest of her coffee before going up to get a refill.   
  
~--------------------------------------------------------------------~  
  
Gracie, a sophomore this year, placed her schedule in her purse and went to arrange her locker. She was just about to pull the tab when an oh-so-familiar voice caused her to stop.  
"Well, well, well Grace Gilmore. Never thought you would come back, never had enough eh?" A tall girl stood arms crossed and dark eyes sparking mycefiously (A/n YES I no it's spelled wrong and after looking through endless dictionaries and a thesaurus I am starting to believe the word doesn' t even exist).   
"Why hello to you to Gwendolyn, you seem to have gotten even more arrogant over the summer. Something I never thought possible" Grace replied and decided to ignore her. She opened her locker, putting nessacary notebooks and such in before closing it.   
"Something else, precious?" (A/n: preciousSsS * mutters * damn Gollum) Gracie spat noticing she was still standing there. She slowly crept up to Gwen, standing face to face with her. Gwen took a step back and ran her hand through her hair nervously, shaking her head.   
Gracie backed her into a locker and placed a long, black fingernail into her shoulder "Why love...you seem to be scared of me!"   
"Of course not" Gwen squirmed but stayed planted against the lockers. Gracie smirked and lightly dug her nail into her shoulder blade just enough to draw a thin line of blood. Gwen whimpered and Grace giggled and walked away but not before turning back and waving. "See ya around!"   
She turned around and laughed, catching a glimpse of her brother being taken to the bathroom by a teacher, who was ranting about makeup on boys being simply unacceptable. 'This year is just going to be just * to * fun' she thought clapping her hands together giddily.   
She was content in her silent stride till... "Grace!" She whipped around to see Holly Dugrey coming towards her.   
"Hey freak, any animal sacrifices I can join in?" She replied smugly, slightly grinning.  
"Hey bitch, wouldn't you like to know" Gracie giggled and then her and Holly burst out laughing. Gracie ran up and enveopled her best friend in a hug. (A/n bet you didn't see that coming) Holly was relieved to see a friendly, well * real * face. Granted she was popular and had lots of friends but she wasn't fake, she wasn't her father or her mother, for that matter. That's why her and Gracie were practically same of mind, they realized the world with a completely open and realistic outlook. Don't get me wrong, Rory was a great mom and person but she was too cookie cutter and bookworm-ish for Grace at her age.   
She rested through homeroom and went to her first class, Algebra 2/Trig, doing a run through in her head of the mornings events. Gwendolyn Grant. Daughter Of Louise Grant and some millionaire that she divorced and got half of his wealth right after Gwen's birth. She was clear headed and hypocritical along with being a baby. Point blank, they loathed each other. Rory said in pre-school Gwen came up and splashed her face with sand when she was walking by to get a cookie at snack time, go figure. She rolled her eyes and watched as the rotating hand on the clock met the long black one at the 12, signifying the end of class. 


End file.
